The Unknown
by starchameleon
Summary: They are all normal."Do you know Zachary Goode?"/ "No he's part of the unreadable type."/ "More like unknown." There may be only one girl who can crack his code.    Make sure to R&R. And No Flames! It is just an idea.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I know that I have totally been wiped off the face of the earth but, here's the story I wanted to try and do. If it's successful I will update if not then… I don't know. Hope you like it!

Her feet played a rhythmic pattern on the pavement as she walked. She breathed in the cool November air wishing life was always this easy. She came to a stop at a bench at an old park in downtown Virginia. It was finely polished, the ends of the bench curled into a circle designing an expertly crafted swirl. A thought of passed her mind as she sat down crossing her legs. Her eyes closed. For once everything was quiet, everything was tranquil.

A set of familiar footsteps tapped on the pavement causing the girl's eyes to abruptly open. The boy's dark brown hair was disheveled, not yet hanging over his eyes. It was actually just a little longer than a buzz cut.

Cammie nodded her head in the boy's direction. Her anger very well disguised from his rude intruding. "Goode"

Zach sat down on the bench next to her purposefully closing in the open space between them. "So Morgan, why are you out in a park all by yourself on this fine day? Don't you have any boys to kiss?"

She rolled her ocean blue eyes causing Zach to chuckle. "Actually no Goode, but, don't you have any girls to get pregnant?"

Zach held his hands up as if surrendering. "Whoa, whoa when did we start talking about my personal life?"

Cammie brushed off her Levis, standing up. "And that answers my question." She walked off her eyes focused on an unknown horizon as her mind swirled to previous times with Zach. How they fought over who gets the swings first or who can run the fastest. They had always been like brother and sister only with much different flaws…much different flaws.

Cammie's pace suddenly slowed as Zach's feet came running up the sidewalk. She stopped abruptly, moving her gaze to the boy before her.

"Hey, have you finished Mr. Solomon's history homework?" Zach asked a blank expression on his face.

Cammie smiled putting a hand on her hip. "Oh, so Mr. Perfect needs my homework because his mommy can't help him."

Zach copied Cammie's position but with a more girly input. "No, it's just that I have to go on a date with Charity and I don't have time to do it."

Cammie rolled her eyes again but with more confidence as she started to walk off. "No way I'm helping you just because you have to go on some date with a cheerleader."

Zach walked backwards facing Cammie, moving himself into her path of walking. "Come on Cam."

Cammie shook her dirty blonde hair making it sway loosely. "Nuh-uh"

Zach had one last option to make her change her mind. He pushed out his bottom lip and made his eyes bigger.

Cammie turned her head not able to bear the face. "Come on Zach, not the puppy dog face that is so like second grade."

Zach moved into her line of viewing. "Please Cam."

Cammie made a swift motion down with her hands, admitting to defeat as she said the words a Morgan never says. "You got me, you win."

~Time Skip~

Cammie tapped her hands on the top of the refrigerator undecidingly. "Sprite, coke, or Sunkist?"

"Coke for me!" Zach yelled never pulling his eyes from the football game on t.v.

Cammie shrugged pulling out two cokes. "I guess I'll take the same."

"Goode, heads up!" she said tossing him a coke that he expertly caught.

"And the crowd goes wild!" she said plopping down on the couch. Zach stared at the screen the light reflecting off his face.

Cammie lightly nudged him with her elbow. "How'd the date with Charity go?"

Zach brought his right hand up swaying it back and forth. "Alright, we broke up though, she's not my type."

"Uh-huh, so what is your type." Cammie asked out of plain curiosity.

Zach shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't have one."

Her eyebrows furrowed together questionably. "Well, how can she not be your type when you don't have a type."

Zach laughed lightly making Cammie's heart flutter nervously. "Well its just that I don't really like her."

Cammie looked at the ceiling. "And how many times have I heard that one?"

Zach frowned. "Well, you don't like her and my brother hates her so what am I suppose to do?"

Cammie focused her eyes on the screen so she didn't have to look at Zach."Do what everyone does just give her a chance besides what everyone else thinks."

Zach sighed getting up to throw his can away. "Yeah I'll try that next time." His voice was full of sarcasm he had never dated a girl longer than three days.

Cammie turned around on the couch to face Zach. "And why have you been skipping class lately?"

Zach grabbed his coat off the rack hanging in Cammie's living room closet. "Classified"

"Your cryptic answers annoy me so much." She said blowing furiously on a piece of hair that got in her eyes.

Zach smirked. "I know that's exactly what I want." And with that Zachary Goode was gone to a somewhere no one knew.

Did you like it? Love it? Tell me if I should update even though I don't know where I'm going with this. Again, if no one likes it I won't continue. But, in the next chapter I may do Cammie's POV or Third person. I really don't know yet. But please R&R you guys are the only reasons why I bother updating.

~Love, Nicky


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are so awesome! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story. And I had tears in my eyes because you people took your precious time to review my story which is wow. And I hope you continue reviewing. With that said you all deserve this chapter more than I deserve a hot fudge sundae with oreos which is very rare. Here it goes!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. And no flames.

Cautiously, the guy walked across the street. His trench coat's collar pulled up keeping some of his face covered. Even through the coat the wind tickled his face as he approached his meeting spot. There, a boy stood, about a year or two younger than himself waiting.

"Where is it?" the boy asked.

Trench coat guy frowned. "Name first."

The boy rolled his eyes. "You must be new. Everyone knows who I am. "

"State your name." Trench coat guy's voice was rising but not louder than a whisper.

"Zach Goode." The boy stated.

The guy looked around once more before pulling a box out of his coat. "Here, tell no one where you got it from."

"Yeah, yeah I'm familiar with the rules." Zach stated, annoyed. Zach stuffed the box in his own coat hiding it from prying eyes.

The guy smiled. "Kid, shouldn't you be like in school."

Zach smirked. "First of all, I could care less about school. Second, I may be younger but I can take you anytime any day. "

The guy skimmed over Zach. "Charlie must be getting better picking his boys. Anyway, I got to run." The guy said taking one last cautious look around before heading across the street.

This is how it always went, the transaction was done and then forgotten. The fact though still remained, no one knew what went on in the transaction so the details stay unknown.

Like it? Love it? So do you like sexy bad boy Zach? Are you wondering what was in the box? Do you want to know why it was done in secret? Well, ask away and tell how you feel in a review. They are very much appreciated and as much as I hate need to know filler chapters this is one.. sadly.

Love you guys,

Nicky


	3. Chapter 3

I felt bad for the short chapter so to apologize here is a Zammie chapter. Hope you like!

Cammie picked up her phone for the thousandth time. Zach had still not called.

She walked down the stairs to the front door. "Mom, I'm going out!" Cammie yelled to her mom in the kitchen.

Rachel stopped stirring the soup. "Ok, bye sweetie!"

Zach lived next door which meant he always came over… uninvited. Without thinking Cammie rang the doorbell.

As the door opened Cammie started to fidget wondering why she came to his house.

"I-I just thought since we were partners in science and I really needed to talk to you that I should just uhhh come over." Cammie blurted blushing.

Zach smirked. "Hello to you too, come on in."

"Yeah thanks." She said moving pass Zach as he closed the door.

"To my room." He said draping his arm over her shoulder. His room was what Macey a typical guy room with clothes strolled across the floor.

"So" Cammie said pushing clothes off his bed to have room to sit down. "Where were you today? You didn't even call to tell me if you were ok."

"Well" he said sitting next to her "now you see, I'm ok."

"Look Zach" she said making sure she chose her words carefully "If I am your friend, you should be able to tell me anything."

"Cam-" he started.

"If I'm your friend." She repeated.

"Cam, I would tell you if I could but it's in your best interest that you don't know." He said reaching out for her.

She stood up. "I guess I'm not much of a friend."

"Cam" he said standing up too "You are my only friend, more like a best friend. You've always been there for me through when I was a jerk, a player, and selfish."

"Well" Cammie said looking at the floor to hide her blush. Zach had noticed Cammie was always there for him, he was noticing Cammie for who she was.

"You were there when I had boy troubles." She said still keeping her eyes glued to the floor she couldn't allow herself to get lost in his eyes.

Zach used his thumb to lift her head forcing her eyes to lock with his. "That was because I couldn't stand for you to be upset. I mean only a real jerk would let go of someone as great as you."

"I…" Cammie says suddenly aware of how close he is and how they were all alone and how, up close his eyes were more dark brown. And how her body didn't seem to notice that she wasn't seeing her mysterious best friend, she was seeing Zach.

"Cammie" he says brushing a string of hair behind her ear but never taking his hand away. They both leaned in not aware of what all was happening but just that they wanted to hold each other.

His lips brushed hers lightly and she reached up to touch his hair. The moment ended just as it began, and they pushed apart.

Zach's brother Dylan stuck his head in the door. "Zach, mom said wash the dishes."

Zach frowned at his brother. "No, it's your turn."

"Ok" Dylan admitted "but I'll pay you twenty."

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." Zach said giving his brother the signal that he wanted him to leave. Without another word Dylan left.

Cammie nervously fidgeted with her hands from the previous scene. "I uhhh got to go anyway."

Zach leaned in his doorframe smirking as she walked away. "Bye Cammie"

She turned around smiling. "Bye Zach"

So was that cute? Please review. And I want at least 16 reviews. And for the sixteen reviewer wait, drum roll. Ok, if you are the 16th reviewer make sure you are checking your email and make sure you have a signed review because I will send you the new chapter before I update. So, review!


End file.
